Alhazad
Alhazad is the most intelligent and polite of Quarter Knights. He uses a large white robe to hide his true form, and fights using several bug-like robots called "Bastis" and "Esperanzas". The party fights him three times (twice in the original Wild ARMs). For third and last battle with him, at Ka Dingel, he reveals his true form, but is nonetheless defeated and perishes. Wild Arms Alhazad prefers strategy and knowledge to warfare, and is a scientist. At least one laboratory was created on Filgaia for his use. He considers humans guinea pigs, and sometimes uses them for his experiments. One example of this is the destruction of the town, Saint Centaur, which tested a creation of Alhazad's. His greatest creation was that of Lady Harken, a corrupted Elmina. He lamented her loss at the hands of Jack to the trio atop Ka Dingel. Unlike Zeikfried, Alhazad does not care much for Filgaia. He simply wants control over the planet to continue his experiments on humans. He delights in their pain, and loves to hear the humans beg for death. This causes Cecilia to openly declare her hate for Alhazad, and she uses this hate to battle him in his true form. Alhazad is the only demon to notice a change in Zeikfried following his possession by Mother. He comments on whether Zeikfried has changed, as Zeikfried orders Alhazad to attack Filgaia with the Darkness Tear to tear it apart and destroy it. Alhazad is quickly subdued by Zeikfried (Mother) and says no more about the matter. This only occurs in Alter Code: F, with Cecilia being the one to comment on the change in the original. His magic cloak conceals his true form, and he becomes a floating white royal figure in this form. He is surrounded by his Bastis and Esperanzas in this form. In Ka Dingel, he reveals his true form to be that of a shapeless reptilian monster with only a single eye. Prior to the events that take place in the game, he and Zeikfried destroy the kingdom of Arctica. Alhazad is responsible for the deaths of Ryan, Coldbird, the Duke of Arctica, and for Elmina's fate. Wild Arms Skills Sacred Shrine Alhazad is faced for the first time in Sacred Shrine, After spilling rumors about an invasion in Court Seim, Alhazad surprises everyone invading Sacred Shrine. * LEVEL: ? * HP: 9000 * MP: ?? * EXP: 9000 * GELLA: 00 * SPELLS: Electrigger, Esparanza Ka Dingel In Ka Dingel, Alhazad fights the group in its true form, after revealing the truth about Lady Harken. * LEVEL: ? * HP: 30000 * MP: ?? * EXP: 30000 * GELLA: 10000 * SPELLS: Super Transmitted Mega Crash, Alhazad Symphony, Slow Down Known attacks *Electrigger *Esperanza *Alhazad Symphony *Super Transmitted Mega Crash *Slow Down Alhazad is extremely weak to Holy attacks. His base attack is of the Evil element. Trivia Alhazad is actually named after H. P. Lovecraft's character, the "Mad Arab"; Abdul Alhazred. Hence the name of his theme song "Mad Poet". There is a bit of continuity of Lovecraft's character in Alhazad, if you look hard enough. Or if you're familiar with Lovecraft's work and the Necronomicon, which Alhazred is the supposed "fictional" author of. The irony in some of this is that one of Cecilia's left-hand items is named the Necronomicon, too. Like many things in Wild ARMs, Alhazad's name was lost in translation. Gallery Alhazad 2.jpg alhazad1.jpg Alhazad_Wild_Arms.png Category:Wild Arms characters Category:Wild Arms ACF characters Category:Metal Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Wild Arms Bosses Category:Quarter Knights